An Ocean on Raada
by mistyblue814
Summary: After an encounter with the First Order, Ezra and Sabine's daughter Mira is flung out of hyperspace when trapped onto a broken Phantom. Injured, she crash lands on a small moon in the Outer Room with no way to contact her family. While the Ghost Crew work to find Mira, Mira works to get parts to rebuild the Phantom while making some lifelong friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The character Mira Bridger-Wren is based on the AU character created by the absolutely fantastic and amazing meldy-arts on Tumblr. (Also, check out her work she is amazing!)

Pain. It seemed to course through her veins. Everything ached. Everything hurt. Everything was hazy. Mira couldn't open her eyes though she was trying. She felt as though they were pasted shut, that she no longer had any control over them. The ringing in her ears were gone mostly. It was like thousands and thousands of screaming shrills, but now they were mostly silent, like they were dampened. There were hissing sounds. The air was thick. Not only did it hurt to breathe but she felt as though the air was too thick to take in.

She was suffocating.

She was _suffocating._

There was light slightly behind her closed eyelids. The hissing was louder around her.

The tightness in her chest…

Something was on it. Something heavy. She couldn't really feel the thing, just the pressure against her chest.

She felt something wet moving across her skin as well, tickling her, moving slowly as though it was a predator sneaking on its prey. It was slow, developing. She felt the predatory threat moving against her temple, down her arms, her legs, escaping through her nose. She felt it running through her hair, almost being masked by the screams around her.

She couldn't move her arms or legs, she couldn't push away despite the want to. She couldn't fight. What would her parents think of her now?

Through the screams was something new despite the thickening air and the light narrowing again.

Steps.

Something coming.

 _Something for her_.

She felt something lightly press against her neck.

"She's alive!" the drifting voice told someone, a sense of electricity was to it as it waved in and out of her mind.

There was an answer, but Mira didn't understand it. It was too thin. It just went past her ears and mind, where she heard it but did not take it in. Where was she? Who was this voice? Why was it so different from the louder screams? How did it sound nicer yet somehow it had the same type of electricity as the other screams?

The air was becoming very thick and the light was slowly starting to disappear again, a dark smoke threatening to swallow her whole.

There was the vague feeling of whatever was on her chest coming off. Like it was slipped off and slowly she was able to breathe better. Subconsciously her breath was getting deeper with every inch the heavy thing was gone.

Then suddenly the floor was gone. She felt herself being lifted, actually lifted. There was the vague feeling of something under her legs and something across her back, but she was already floating. The pressure didn't seem real yet she knew that she was. It was as real as the horrid screams and the voice.

 _No…_

"Shh, it's okay," the voice was much softer now. Mira didn't know if that was because of how she was floating away, the engulfment of the smoke, or because the voice itself seemed to lose a lot of its electricity. Or perhaps it seemed like it lost electricity because she was moving away, but she couldn't be sure. She could feel something against her, "we'll take care of you."

Could they?

She tried to sense through the smoke an floating, to try and connect with this voice. She would be left unprotected, vulnerable, small. It may not be safe. It may not be safe!

But she was met with something protective yet comforting. Something loving and caring.

Something _safe_.

The energy was strong in comparison to hers and it gave her a sense of relief that she was going to be taken care of. There was no threat. Whatever this voice was she knew it would not do her any harm.

Mira relaxed slightly, the feeling of floating different, almost as though she really was. She couldn't fight the smoke anymore and soon even the feeling of something against her skin gave way.

~.~

"Kanan, you can't blame yourself."

"I should have let her go first. I should have carried her out. I should have used the Force…"

"Kanan, saved her life."

"She's gone."

"She's _missing_. She could be alive. If you shut the door to the Phantom like you said than she most likely is. It could have been the difference between life or death."

 _Mira reaching out her shaking hand to him._

"If I let her go first then she wouldn't have been on it in the first place."

 _Her fear._

"Kanan…"

 _Her trust._

"Kanan, you had to go first. You didn't know if the lift was stable enough for her."

 _"Grandpa?"_

"You went first to make sure she could get on. You were risking yourself to make sure she could get on safely."

 _No._

 _"I've got you."_

"Ezra and Sabine will never forgive me."

 _"I've got you."_

"They don't blame you, Kanan."

 _"GRANDPA!"_

 _How the next blast pushed her back into the ship._

 _How he could sense the ships about to go into hyperspace._

 _She was trapped._

"Kanan, please…"

" _It's my fault_ , Hera!" Kanan screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

There was some type of singing or humming in the not too far distance. It moved fluently and lightly through her ears. The voice was soft and melodic. It wasn't anything in comparison to her mother's voice, but to the alarms that still seemed to ring in her ears it was a pristine beauty.

There was warmth. Not a warm of blazing heat and pain, but something of a soft warmth like a settling cloud. There was something soft against her skin too, almost light and slightly fluffy yet somehow heavy against her body as she laid down. She seemed to be laying on something rather soft too. Not like what was on top of her or under her head as it was soft, but almost like a soft crate.

She didn't understand. She was on hard metal ground. She felt that. Where was she now?

There was a slight tightness around her head and on her arm. There was a tightness around her chest, not like before but…like something was wrapped around it.

Mira forced herself to open her eyes and she immediately groaned slightly and shut them again. It was too much stimuli too quick. There was a small light beside her, something soft that glowed, but it was too much from the darkness she had known before and that had hugged her so tightly for who knows how long.

Hearing some steps coming towards her sparked Mira to go on the defensive and open her eyes again. No matter how much it hurt, her eyes and seemed to send a stinging pain to her brain, she looked around. It made her realize that the voice was real and not just in her head. Someone was around her.

It was dark but it wasn't as dark as the engulfing smoke had been. Mira noticed the windows first and saw that it was dark outside. However, there were small lights around a small room. It was this realization of lights that she _was_ in a small room; and not at all one that she recognized. It was small, very small. The room was slightly smaller than her room on the Starbird, but with the wooden walls and in the dark it seemed more closed in. There was some type of closet and inside were shelving units with clothing stacked on them as well as things hanging from the top. The room was bear, a small table with some things on it, but Mira couldn't make out the details.

The only quick way out would be the window. She didn't see anything to open it. She would need to break it if she wanted to get out that way. She looked for something that she could use to break—

Where were her lightsabers?

She looked around, wondering if the person who took her here placed them near her, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe they weren't even in the building. That was also a possibility.

Before Mira had the chance to find another weapon she could use, she saw an older human woman walk into the room. Mira sat up quickly, ready to fight the unknown person but she instantly regretted it. The instant Mira sat up a sudden burst of pain shot all up her chest and head. It went down her legs and arms and electrified her veins. She let out a loud cry in pain and in shock she fell back down on the bed. She whimpered, the after effects of the pain still coming, the electric pain pulsing through every muscle in her body.

"Easy, young one. You're going to end up hurting yourself again," the woman told her.

Mira rested against the pillows on the bed, laying still to try and ease her pain, though the hard pants made her chest ache. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. Every thought that raced in her head told her that she should be on the defensive, to run, but there was so much _pain_. She couldn't run. She must have broken a rib or two somehow. Maybe a dislocated shoulder. She wasn't completely sure but there was too much pain for her to be able to do anything. If she tried to get up she knew that she would pass out.

Mira heard the footsteps coming closer and she felt a little on edge again, so she reached out in the Force. She needed to know at least if this woman could be trusted.

But Mira was surprised to feel that the woman felt familiar. She was more than sure she had never seen this woman before, but there was a familiarity to the woman's Force signature. There were motherly feelings mixed together, but strong and warm like a morning's cup of caf. There was concern and kindness and yet there was still spirit. It was a flame that was not bright, but a flame that was still there. Just like how she felt so many other signatures, there were parts of her that seemed to be coloured strokes all moving together, however this woman's signature was one of the most colourful that she had ever sensed.

But, importantly, Mira realized that this woman would not harm her. She didn't know how she got in this room or who this woman was, but she knew that she was safe. The more aware Mira was, the more aware she was that there were wrappings around her. Her chest was wrapped, pressure against her arm and head. Her shoulder and arm was in a bind too; how she didn't know that was beyond her. She must have been too high on adrenaline. If the woman did this than she had been taking care of her. This woman wasn't a threat. In fact, Mira was starting to believe this woman was a saint.

"Are you thirsty?" the woman asked her.

Mira opened her eyes and looked over at the woman. She sighed and nodded, answering weakly, "yes please."

The woman nodded and walked back out of the room. Mira relaxed in the bed again. It was comfortable, at least a lot more comfortable than where she was before. It was almost a minute before the woman came back with a dark green, metal canteen in her hands.

"Where am I?" Mira asked.

"Raada," the woman answered, walking over to her and giving her the small canteen of water.

Mira stared up at the woman, carefully taking the canteen in her good hand. Slowly, Mira moved it to her mouth. She told the woman, the canteen almost right at her lips, "I've never heard of it."

Taking a drink, Mira felt the water move in her, the refreshing feeling of something moving through her veins, making her chest feel alive again. The water was almost therapeutic. Mira instantly felt lighter, her chest not so tight.

After finishing the canteen, Mira brought the canteen down from her lips and onto her lips when she heard the woman answer her, "I'm not surprised. We are a small moon in the Outer Rim. We have a very small population…I'm not even sure if the Empire keeps records of this planet anymore. I'd doubt if we were even marked on new system maps."

Mira nodded. She held out the canteen to the woman and the other walked forward again and took it back. After, the teen looked down at her left shoulder, she noticed that it was all bandaged up with old, tying bandages, not the ones with bacta. They were like small wraps that went around her over and over to hold the shoulder and upper arm in place. She also had her arm in a sling to make sure that the arm wouldn't move too much to irritate the shoulder. Mira was so confused. She was sure she didn't have this before. And her chest felt too tight. She realized that the bandages that were around her shoulder also must have been wrapped around her chest over and over as well. She was in the clothes she wore under her armour. So that was gone too.

"What happened to me?" the teen asked.

The old woman looked at her in disbelief.

"I was hoping you would know. Do you not remember how you crashed?"

The shock and fear that sprouted in Mira was quick and ruthless. It was a level worse than the pain she felt when she had tried to move. Her mind was racing with fear drenched thoughts. Her stomach immediately dropped and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"A crash?!" she asked, her voice rising. She got up slightly before the pain in her chest forced her back down, "was there anyone else? What was the ship model?!"

Where were her parents? Her family?! Was it The Starbird or The Ghost?! Were they dead? No, she would have sensed that, right?…Right?

Mira didn't realize she was starting to hyperventilate. Her hand was twisting the covers of the bed. The woman came closer, fear and surprise sparked across her features as well. The woman didn't think that Mira's colour would immediately turn grey and that she would look like she would pass out.

"Easy, easy," the woman told her, "I think Kori said it was some type of auxiliary starfighter…a VCX series I think he said. He wasn't too sure. There were changes to the model."

Mira's mind raced. A starfighter…

Her mind came to some ease. It was The Phantom. There may have been others in the crash, but at least it wasn't the Ghost or Starbird. Then she would know something terrible had happened. She felt like she could breathe again. The woman noticed colour returning to the younger girl's face. Her entire family may not have been able to fit on the Phantom, nor if they had the two other ships would they be in there in the first place. Not the Starbird or the Ghost.

The Phantom…

Wait…

 _Grandpa?!_

"Was there anyone else?" Mira asked, her fear starting again.

The woman shook her head, keeping her voice level and calm to try and help her.

"No. You were the only one on the ship," the woman told her.

Mira nodded, taking in deep breaths again. She was sure her grandfather was with her on the Phantom. But what had happened?

The First Order? Most likely.

But then how did she get so far out in the Outer Rim?

Mira was brought out of her thoughts when the woman asked her a question.

"What's your name?"

Mira stared at her, wondering if she should lie. Although this woman had taken her in and seemed to have taken care of her, Mira still did not know this woman. But there was something in her, perhaps a part of the Force and her signature that she sensed, that told her it would be okay. The Phantom's model was known to the First Order. If this woman wanted to turn her in or report her, she would have done so. What would change if this woman knew her name?

"Mira…Mira Bridger-Wren," the teenager answered.

The woman nodded.

"Well, Mira, you were in quite the accident. You have two broken ribs, two fractured ones. You also broke your collar bone. That will take some time to heal. You also had a small head wound. You lost a lot of blood, but you seem okay now. It's just going to be the matter of the larger wounds healing," the woman explained.

Mira nodded. That explained why she felt her chest was wrapped and why her shoulder was in a sling.

"Thank you," Mira told her. And she meant it. She didn't know the state of the Phantom, but if she knew that her injuries were bad enough that the 'crash landing' could have killed her.

"We're glad that you're alright. The controls were on fire. You could have very easily died," the woman told her.

The control panel was gone? That wasn't good. She wouldn't be able to contact the Ghost or Starboard if the control panel was completely destroyed.

Her parents…where were they? What did they think happen to her?

"Do you have another ship I could use? Or a cross systems messaging system?" Mira asked.

The woman shook her head.

"No…unfortunately we don't. This planet is not…wealthy," the woman explained.

Mira gulped. The woman could see her fear rising again as Mira's skin colour was fading again.

"Don't worry about that right now. You need more rest first. I'll help you figure that out soon, but…"

Mira cut her off.

"No, you don't understand. My family will be worried," Mira told her. She could only wonder the fear they were feeling. If Mira didn't know where they were and they weren't here with her now then they had no idea where she was either. If the Phantom was so destroyed then any tracking on it would have been lost. They may not even know she was in the Outer Rim…were they even in the Outer Rim?

"Rest first," the woman insisted. "In your condition you can't go anywhere. It's too late to try and contact anyone for help. We can do that tomorrow."

Biting her lip, Mira thought about it. As anxious as she was, this woman seemed to be right. She couldn't do anything right now in her condition if this woman didn't have anything herself. Perhaps tomorrow she could try and see the Phantom to find out if there was anything she could take from it.

Mira sighed and looked down at herself. She was helpless, at least for now.

"Where's my armour?" Mira asked.

The woman got up and went to a drawer. She opened it and held out Mira's orange breast plate.

"In here…I didn't have anywhere else to put them," the woman answered, "all of my baskets are being used for the harvest right now."

Mira nodded. As long as her armour was there.

"You're Mandalorian, aren't you?" the woman asked.

Mira stared at her. What was the point of hiding that if the woman already saw her armour. It wasn't like the First Order couldn't piece that information together either. Everyone who knew her name knew what she was.

"On my mother's side," Mira answered.

The woman nodded, "I recognized the armour…although I must say the paint job is not traditional I believe."

A smile tugged at Mira's lip.

"Yeah…that would be my mother."

The woman smiled from Mira's smile. It was a sweet soft smile, one that was a soft glow. It wasn't flashy or big, but it still was bright and infectious.

The woman opened the drawer a bit more and Mira saw her pull something else out. In the soft light of the room, Mira saw the metal shine and glaze against the light. Mira knew exactly what the two things were.

"I found these with your blaster…" the woman said.

"They…" Mira tried to find something to say, "they aren't finished. It's another blaster project I'm working on."

The woman smiled softly.

"No need to lie, young one," the woman told her, "I know what these are. I just thought you would like to know that they are safe. We recovered them from the crash too."

Mira gulped, "I…I don't know what you think those are but…"

"It's alright," the woman told her gently before setting the lightsabers down again.

The woman seemed to have a longing look in her eyes.

"I knew a Jedi once…a very long time ago. I know what those are," the woman explained gently, looking over at Mira. The teenager listened intently. So she knew what lightsabers were then she knew what Mira was. Mira wouldn't label herself a Jedi…at least not yet.

The woman was looking at her, but Mira noticed that her voice was more far off. She took in a deep breath before clearing her voice, "you can trust me. I never told the Empire on my Jedi friend even after they left but still wanted to investigate. I won't tell the First Order about you."

Mira stared at her. She didn't know exactly what to think. But if this woman was telling the truth, and Mira had no reason to believe she wasn't, then Mira knew she was safe. At least while she was here.

Before Mira or the woman could say anything else, they heard a door open. Mira's eyes immediately went wide and the other woman took a couple of steps closer to her, knowing that she needed to calm the younger girl's fears.

"It's alright. It's just Kori," the woman told her.

Mira didn't look any less cautious.

"Hello?" a male's voice called out.

"In here," the woman answered, her voice calm.

Mira raised her eyebrows, watching as a male Togruta walked into the room, a type of data pad in his hand, but it was an older model. He was wearing a thick coat to show that he had just been outside. He was tall, yet wasn't too many years older than her. His skin was a dark red, almost brown in colour but it could have been the soft light. She noticed that he had horizontal white, diamond markings over his eyes with two small circles at the top outer ends of the diamonds. He also had a small stripe that came to a tip at the bottom of his cheek bones. His montrals also came out and up like some of the male Togrutas she had met in the rebellion. The tips of the montrals were a blue colour with non-symmetrical likes. His lekku were the same. There were lines, almost like stripes where near the top of his head they stopped at edges, but hotel longer they went down, the more symmetrical they became as they just wrapped as large strokes around the lekku. His elk were also longer than what she had seen male Togrutas have for their front two lekku. Maybe he was special…genetically speaking.

His piercing green eyes saw her and he smiled a little. She reached out in the Force and again was surprised to sense his familiar signature. This one seemed more familiar than the old woman's.

"Ah, I see our patient is up," the Togruta said.

"Who are you?" Mira asked, suspicious.

The Togruta looked between her and the woman. In her peripheral vision she saw the older woman nod. The Togruta nodded as well before looking back at Mira, offering her a comforting smile.

"Kori Kiitt," he answered her. "I was actually just looking at your ship. We were trying to figure out what happened."

Mira nodded. She sighed. If this woman could trust him then so could she.

"Do you know anything?" Mira asked her.

Kori looked down at the data pad and he answered, "umm…well I think you just went through hyperspace, but I can't be sure. It is consistent with the travel time, but it was done…precariously. Did you sustain an attack on the ship before going through hyper space?"

Mira stared at him. That…was familiar. Or something she thought she should know. Her own voice was echoing in her mind.

 _Grandpa?_

The Ghost was there. not the Starbird but the Ghost.

Mira thought for a moment and answered, "I…maybe. I think so…"

Kori nodded before looking at the data pad again.

"The ship's system is pretty…damaged. But I think you fell out of hyperspace. That's what caused the crash. The hyperspace journey caused problems for the ship. It was damaged when it came to the system," Kori explained, "or at least, that's what I found in what was left of the system information. I could only get bits and pieces."

"Was the messaging system intact at all?" Mira asked him, hopeful.

Kori stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"It was completely fried. I couldn't get anything from it," he answered, "I'm sorry."

There was a slight stillness in the air. The two others watched Mira for a reaction. Finally, after a minute or so, the teen nodded, defeated. At least for now.

"Okay," Mira answered weakly. She could find another way. She _would_ find another way.

The older woman walked over to her and carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest. We'll know more in the morning in the light," the woman told her. "You are safe here."

Mira nodded, comforted by the woman's touch. The other woman smiled softly and carefully got up.

Mira's brows furrowed and she asked her, "wait…I didn't get your name."

The older woman looked back from the doorway and gave her a smile, "sorry, Mira. It slipped my mind. It's only fair. My name is Miara Larte."

Mira nodded.

"Thank you, Miara," she told her.

"You're welcome," Miara told her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

In her muddled mind as she started to slowly wake up, Mira went to move onto her side to get into a more comfortable position before she felt the spark of pain spread through her shoulders and chest again. She winced and grunted, the pain bringing back the memory of what happened. She moved back into the position that she was in before. She grimaced and opened her eyes. The world around her was blurry for a moment before blinking a couple of times. She moved back to the original position as she opened her eyes.

The room was brighter than it had been the last time that she woke up. She saw sunlight peaking through the blinds in the window and wondered how early it was.

Carefully, she moved in the bed again, trying to find some way to move up from the bed, but between her ribs and only using one arm she found herself only cringing and moving back down.

The movement caught someone's ears because when she tried it again. The next time she looked up, she saw Kori in the doorway, in a different sweater than before, but she guessed that made sense.

"What time is it?" Mira asked.

"2000," Kori answered, "or almost."

Mira froze, staring at him. She slept all day?!

Kori realized that she wanted up and he quickly walked over to her.

"Here, let me help," he told her. She nodded and opened her one arm as best as she could as he put his around her, carefully holding her and helping her keep her balance as he lifted slightly and she pushed up. She leaned against him a bit until he managed to move her up enough and past the bed so that she could move up on her feet.

When that was done, she still leaned against him slightly as her legs swayed a bit when she stood up. Her chest ached and she gasped the instant she stood up straight, so she went down at a bit of an angle again.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, moving to take a step forward with his help.

"Dinner is almost done, so you woke up in time," Kori told her.

She could already hear the jokes in her head about what her father and Uncle Zeb would say about that. As though she woke up only for food.

She took another step and stumbled slightly, leaning on him again for balance as he quickly held her up so she didn't fall.

"I thought you were a Jedi," Kori commented.

"How did you think that?" Mira asked.

"You have those lightsabers," Kori answered, moving his hold a bit more up her waist to help guide her balance as she stood up. She tried standing up straight, but found by the sharp pain in her chest that was not the decision she was going to stay with and bent over slightly again.

Mira let out a small breath through gritted teeth until the pain eased up again. Kori stayed by her, waiting patiently for when she was ready to keep going. Mira let in a deep breath before she tried to walk forward, another ache of main moving through her, but she could do it. The ache wasn't nearly as hurtful as the electric shock that would move through her when she moved the wrong way.

"I'm still in training," Mira explained to him, taking another step. Kori still stayed close, helping to guide her and hold her up, "and besides, what does being a Jedi have to do with this? I don't automatically heal from injuries."

"But aren't even Jedi-in-training supposed to be more…graceful or balanced or something?" Kori asked.

Mira snorted.

"Not according to my father or grandfather, unless they purposely decided to just ignore that stereotype," Mira joked. Already the smile played at her lips just thinking of them. "You're probably more balanced than them with your montrals. Don't believe everything you hear."

Staring at the doorway, Mira realized the problem of why Kori stopped while she was in a trail of thought. She frowned a bit and Kori turned to her to ask what she wanted to do, but Mira beat him to it.

"Let me go. I'll walk through," Mira told him.

"You sure you can keep your balance?" Kori asked her.

Mira nodded. She couldn't twist so they could both move in by going in sideways. Then she would have to try and twist again when they were through. She had to be able to walk on her own.

She pushed herself forward, her good arm placed out so that she could catch the wall when she needed to go through. She took each step cautiously. She could feel the ache in her ribs with each step, but she made it to the doorway. She stopped and rested on the doorframe for a bit and looked out. She had not seen the world beyond the bedroom, but the kitchen area didn't seem different. Some cupboard space, lots of baskets with food in them, and some appliances with a table and four chairs in the middle. She saw Miara at an appliance, putting things on a plate before she turned when she heard the commotion by the door.

"Ah! I'm glad you are up." Miara told her. "Dinner is ready, but you certainly didn't need to get out of bed."

Mira gave her a small smile. The woman was very easy to warm up to.

"Thank you, Miara, but I am quite alright." Mira said, in a slight lie.

She forced herself through the rest of the doorway and to the table, settling quickly at the nearest chair while Kori followed her into the room, quickly moving to help Miara with another plate as the woman placed one in front of Mira. It was full of some type of vegetable she had never seen before and a bread-like substance. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she was looking at it. She realized that it's been a while since she has ate anything. She didn't know what was in front of her exactly, but she would eat it either way. She almost jumped when Kori placed a glass in front of her before sitting down with his own plate. Miara did the same, but Mira waited for them to eat. She didn't know what rituals they may have and she didn't want to be rude.

But the two immediately went to eating. Mira had just sat there, staring at them at first before she reached out for the bread first. She tried to eat at a normal pace, but wondered if she was going too fast. As she made it to the vegetables, she forced herself to try and slow down, hoping small talk may help her with that.

"How many people live here anyway?" Mira asked.

"A little less than 200 families or households," Miara answered.

"That's a small settlement," Mira commented, slightly offhand as it came out before really thinking about it.

"Oh no," Miara answered. "On the moon."

Mira choked on air slightly and looked between them. Her eyes were slightly wide, looking for any hint of a joke or lie in their expressions, but there was nothing. Mira coughed slightly and then immediately regretted that decision and had to keep from doubling over.

"Sorry, I…I didn't realize the moon was this small," Mira answered.

"It's one of the reasons why the people who come here like about it," Kori explains. "You know everyone, it's small…it's safe."

Safe? That could be debatable, she was sure.

"But the con of that are the reasons why," Miara admitted. "After the Empire left, our soil was just about destroyed. They forced us to farm those crops they use for those rations they make the stormtroopers and earlier clones eat. Of course now they have found a better plant so that it doesn't completely dry up the fields, but back then it basically took every nutrient out of the soil…it took years to regenerate the soil. Most people left but…some of us didn't have anywhere to go. Most of us had any means to leave. And even if we did, we didn't know where to go, what we could do. None of us had a lot of money and for the most part, farming was all we knew. Like me, I've been here since I was a year old. So we stayed and made do. For years we had to create new fields with soil that had not even half of the nutrients needed for crops, but it was still better than the soil that was used for those ration crops. After about ten years we could finally produce a somewhat good crop with the soil, but it's never been the same since."

A solely farming moon with poor crops, no wonder the planet seemed as poor and outdated as it did. And she hadn't even seen the planet outside of these walls. She could only tell by what was inside, but she doubt that there would be anyone that much richer around. No communications and no ships to go places, it was a limited, isolated planet that no one would think of. Good for some who wanted the space and peace, but not for her.

"It's just you two?" Mira asked.

Kori and Miara looked at each other before Miara answered.

"Well…in this house," Miara shrugged. "We're all a community here. When there are so few of you, you quickly become a very large family pretty quickly. It's large when on a small moon like this but good."

Mira nodded. She thought for a moment, wondering if she dared ask. She didn't know if it would be impolite, but she was curious.

"You two…you have no other family?" Mira asked.

Miara looked up at her and frowned before she sighed.

"There never was a lot of us. My parents died when I was eleven," Miara answered her. "But I did have a sister."

Mira nodded, trying to relax in the chair to find another position to ease the ache.

"What happened to her?" Mira asked, knowing that she was playing with boundaries, but she hoped that it was okay. Miara and Kori asked her about her family. Wouldn't it be fair if she were curious that she could ask the same thing?

But Miara was silent. Kori stared down at his own food before looking back up at his adoptive mother, also wondering if she would answer Mira too. But finally, Miara answered her.

"She joined the rebellion against the Old Empire," Miara told her. "I think she was trying to find herself. She…didn't fit well in here. She lived here but she didn't _live_ here, you know? She never found her place. Kaeden was…someone who was always looking for something. She never fit in anywhere, never had a place. She was just…there. I think she went to try and find something that she knew she couldn't find here. Maybe to find herself, maybe to find her place."

Mira listened intently.

"Did she?" Mira asked her.

Miara was silent for another moment before she shrugged, "I don't know. She died a couple of years after she left. I hope that she did but…like I said, she was a soul wanderer. One of those people who just…didn't really find themselves in any place they went. It was in constant search of something it wouldn't find. She was a person who's soul was just separate, unique, but separate from anything else to connect to."

Miara was staring off at something distant. Her grandfather would do that sometimes, or would give off the same feel, when he would tell her and Dawn old stories about the first Jedi Order. Mira's favourite stories were the ones that he talked about Depa, but she rarely asked about them. Her grandfather would sometimes seem sad afterwards.

But even the story now seemed sad. She never knew someone like that, but…it seemed sad. Someone never truly connecting…Mira had always been connected to something. It was a while for her to go through that and find her own balance in the connections, but at least she was always connected, whether it was her Jedi or Mandalorian heritage.

Miara cleared her throat before she looked back at Mira and Kori and offering them a smile. Mira tried to offer one back but found that she couldn't.

"But that was years ago. And the funny thing is that not much has changed," Miara told her, "except Kori, of course."

The Togruta looked up at her and gave her a small grin.

Mira looked between the two before looking down at her food, forcing herself to eat more of the food so that she wouldn't be impolite. It seemed that people here didn't have a lot of spares to give away and in the resistance, sometimes things were tight. Mira never took things like food, especially from people who didn't need to give her some, for granted. But she was curious about the relationship between Kori and Miara. She best guessed that it was adoption. He called her his mother and she treated him like a son, but she knew it wasn't a biological connection. Kori did not look mixed species, or at least he took everything from his father. But even then, Miara was too old to have someone Kori's age. Or, she could have, but she would have been close to 40 or over. It wasn't unheard of, but it certainly wasn't common. Did Miara get him because he was just company or did he move in with her to take care of her?

She looked up again after eating a couple of the vegetables, almost finishing them before she took a drink of the water. She cleared her throat after and the other two looked at her. She never felt so on the spot.

"I, uh…I was wondering if I would be able to look at the ship," Mira told them. "You know…to see the damage."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Miara told her. "You're still pretty sore."

"It would make me feel better if I could see it…see if there is anything I could get from it," Mira told her.

"I can take her, Mum," Kori told her, "after dinner. It's not a long walk."

"I just worry about your…injuries," Miara commented, looking back at Mira.

The blue-haired girl smiled.

"I'm a tough girl, don't worry," Mira told her.

The old woman smiled.

"It seems that you are," Miara told her. She looked at the younger two's plates and told them, "if you are done, I can get those and you can start going."

"I can help clean up," Mira told her.

"No, it'll be getting dark soon," Miara told them. "You two get going."

"Are you sure, Mum?" Kori asked, getting up as Miara did. "I can help."

"No, no," Miara told him.

Kori nodded, but gave her a kiss on her cheek. Miara gave him a smile before turning to Mira and holding out her hand.

"I'll take that if you're done," Miara told her.

Mira smiled before nodding, moving her good hand to pick up the plate to hand it to Miara.

"Thank you again," Mira told her.

The woman just smiled and told her, "you two better get going to make it before nightfall."

Mira nodded and looked at Kori, who nodded in confirmation. Mira used her good arm to carefully push herself and the chair out from the table. Kori moved over to help her in case she needed it, but Mira was able to get to her feet. She was still slightly bent over, but she was up on her own.

"We took off your shoes. They should be by the door," Miara told her as she moved to put the plates in a sink-like fixture.

Carefully, Mira made her way past the table and to the door, seeing her boots. She carefully put one foot in, using the wall to keep her balance while hearing Kori also move behind her and she guessed he was putting his boots on too. After putting on the second boot, she moved again to look for a lead.

"Ready?" Kori asked as he made it to the door.

She nodded and he opened the door, stepping out and holding it open for her so that she could easily make it through. She went to take one last look at Miara, but the woman was already busy. So, she kept going through until she was past Kori.

The ground outside, at least the path leading up to the house, was worn in. Not like a worn of grass, but that it was specifically put down and mudded over. She was immediately met with fields and fields. She was sure that they encompassed the entire house. What was growing was something tall, or at least she assumed so. She never saw much farming crops unless she was on Lothal with her parents, but they grew different things. The crops growing were almost as tall as her with some type of plant moving around it like a vine.

Mira looked back and saw that the house looked a little worse than she thought it was. Looking at it, it seemed a lot smaller than what it was like inside. A worn in, very old house. She was sure the slant was just her eye looking for things wrong with it like she expected. But either way, it was still sturdy enough for them.

"This way," Kori told her, moving to the side of the house.

Mira nodded and followed, moving slower as she walked to the side of the house and noticed another pathway between two fields. Kori slowed down so she could catch up and walk beside him. The pathway wasn't wide. She was sure it was only big enough so it could hold machines. They wanted as much land as they could for the actual crops. The land seemed very flat and slightly barren. It was like the crops shouldn't be there.

They walked in silence for a little bit, when the house was out of view before Mira noticed that they were starting to go up a hill. She gulped and Kori turned to her.

"You okay to go?" Kori asked her.

She turned to him and nodded moved up it, trying to quickly find an angle that wouldn't make her chest ache more than it already was. Kori followed her as she made her way up. He didn't' comment on how he could hear how hard she was breathing, but watched her in case she needed to stop.

"I didn't mean to…pry so much," Mira told him, trying to keep her breathing even. "I'm sorry."

Kori shook his head, making sure to keep her pace.

"Don't be," Kori said. "She doesn't like to talk about it a lot. I've seen a couple of holo-images of them. They seemed close but…well I guess they only had each other after their parents died when they were so young."

"Still," Mira whispered, both from the topic and because her chest was getting achingly tight. "I…my family has its own experiences about that. I should have known not to make her dig in too deep."

Kori looked over at her and offered a sad smile.

"If she didn't want to tell you then she wouldn't have," Kori told her. "Don't feel like you pressed her."

Mira nodded. She carefully, and finally, made it over the small hill before stopping for a breath. Kori stopped with her and Mira leaned her good hand on her knees, taking slow breaths. In her peripheral vision, she saw Kori move closer, his hands open as though to catch her in case she fell.

"You okay?" Kori asked.

Mira nodded again and moved her head to the side to look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, taking in another breath.

"We can head back," Kori told her.

Mira shook her head, moving back to stand up straighter, though still slightly bent over.

"No," she answered. "I'll be okay. Just need to catch my breath."

Her chest felt so heavy and like she was also carrying old stones as though they were strapped to her chest. She felt a little winded and her chest tight at the very least, but she would keep going through. She wanted to see the Phantom. She had to see the Phantom if she wanted to know how bad the damage was and what she would need to try and fix it.

"You sure?" Kori asked as Mira already started taking some steps towards.

She turned back to look at him and told him confidently, "positive."

Kori nodded, a smile coming to his face in slight admiration and went to follow her. He didn't realize just how determined of a type of person she was. But he figured that it was best to try and follow suit.

Mira looked forward and saw the small settlement that Kori and Miara were talking about. It didn't look too far off, but already Mira could see the state the buildings were. It wasn't too much better than the small house Miara had. Was the moon in that bad of an economic state? Even slums of cities had more stable buildings. It seemed that they got by growing their own food, but what about other supplies? Medical supplies, supplements they couldn't make here, clothing…where did all that come from?

"Who all lives here?" Mira asked Kori, turning to face him.

The Togruta stopped and turned back to look at the settlement as well before he chuckled.

"A whole bunch of Nobodies."

Mira raised her eyebrows and looked towards the settlement again.

Nobodies.

People running and hiding from the First Order.

What all did these people do? It didn't seem like Kori and Miara would like living among high-stakes criminals, but she new how the First Order's authoritarianism made even the smallest of things a crime. In some situations, even being non-human was a crime.

That did tell her something though. If these people were also hiding from the First Order then they would not be going head over heels to turn her in to them. Miara said that she knew a Jedi who stayed here before. At least while she was here, it was good to know that Mira wouldn't have to watch her back around these people. If Miara and Kori trusted them, she would too.

She noticed that he started walking again and Mira turned to follow him. Kori kept a slow pace for her to keep up, walking beside her but still taking the lead. Mira looked ahead of her and saw at the start of a long skid mark though she was still far away from it. It was across another large field of grain or some type of wheat that the crop itself looked brittle. She saw a large metal object close to a field of…something tall, maybe about her height and she wasn't a tall person. It managed to stop before it. Far away she couldn't guess what damage was done to the Phantom, but she knew from the initial impact from the skid marks that she hit the planet with a good enough Force to damage the front of it…or side, whatever managed to hit first.

Mira was silent as they made it to the start of the impact before the Phantom started to slide in the ground. It was a deep and thick path. Mira guessed that it was about waist deep for her.

She stopped and stared at the Phantom. If it was on fire, there was no smoke, but even from almost a yard away that there were burn marks on the metal. It was on an angle too and she could see that it was very misshapen. Things were bent and there were big dents.

"I'm guessing that I gained a lot of attention," Mira stated. On a small moon like this, a crash landing would have probably been the biggest thing of the century to happen here.

Kori shrugged.

"Yeah…you didn't make a spectacle or anything," Kori tried to assure her, "but a lot of people ran out here to help after I got you out. They managed to stop the fire so that it didn't catch the crops and we had some people come by to ask about you, but…they're just worried about you…it's not every day that we have someone crash here."

That surprised her as she stared at the ship. She tried to imagine the swarm of people living in the town running out to this field and people coming to Miara's house just to ask if she was okay. She was sure that gossip was a part of it. A strange girl in a crashed ship. She was sure that the instant she went into the town that people would make the connection that she was that strange girl both from her injuries and from her unknown face. But even still, it felt nice that there were people she has never met before who were compassionate enough to worry about her after the accident. It was…nice, to say the least.

Mira stepped forward and Kori followed her lead now. As she got closer, the nice feeling she had before was getting further and further away. Every step she took made her feel farther from good feelings, farther from her family as she saw the damage that she ship had went through and what she survived.

When she got close, close enough to reach out and touch it, Mira stopped and just stared at the broken ship. The air felt a lot colder and she felt her stomach starting to sink in her stomach. If this was what happened to the Phantom then what if something happened to the Ghost?

"I appreciate you not going into our field," Kori told her, his voice breaking the silence in her mind.

She turned to him and saw his small, joking smile. She rolled her eyes, "yeah, when I was crashing my ship I made sure to avoid your farm."

"Your thoughtfulness is much appreciated," Kori told her.

Mira gave him another smile. She didn't now how he did that so easily. She was in a somewhat disastrous situation yet with the smallest of comments he was able to make her smile and make some of her worries float away, even before they would truly form in her mind.

Mira stared down at the ship after, finally letting all of it sink in. The front was gone. She saw the burnt metal even outside and through the broken front window. It was so bent, ripped, broken, from the front's first impact to the moon's soil. Mira was sure that most of the parts for it would have to be replaced. There was no way the front would be usable as is, or even with a little work. The front would have to be remade.

There were dents in other places of the ship from what she guessed was from the bad hyperspace travel. There was something that hit the one side and she wondered if that was what caused the original damage that caused it to be unstable for hyperspace. She may not have remembered exactly what happened, but she knew that the ship was too damaged for hyperspace and it was that and the speed of hyperspace that led to the crash.

But the doorway was also ripped off and on the hinges. It was crunched at the side, as though slammed shut too hard.

"What happened to the door?" Mira asked, not taking her eyes off of it. What could have happened to make it shut so forcefully?

Kori turned his head to look at her and he shrugged.

"I…actually don't know. It was hard to open though. If the controls weren't on fire I would have gone through the windows, but I had to run back and get a metal rod to force it open and get up the ramp as best as I could. It was slammed shut by something."

Mira stared at it and then at the crunches on the door. Something slammed it shut and _hard_.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

She remembered falling back… _the back of her head hit something._

 _A terrified voice in the distance._

 _'Mira!'_

Grandpa?

 _The last slam…_

Kori watched her expressions. She was remembering something. But he didn't know if that would make things better or worse, depending on what it she was remembering. It looked like she may have been under attack and he didn't know what memories that could have brought up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

Her gaze immediately shift to him and he could see that she was brought out of her thoughts quickly. Mira nodded and answered him, slightly confused, "yeah, uh…I…"

"You remember something?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Kind of," Mira answered. "I fell back into the ship."

"Back _in_ to the ship?" Kori asked.

Mira nodded. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but her grandfather was there. She was sure of that. What they were doing on the Phantom was another story, but he was there.

She was reaching out to him maybe. Then something threw her back.

Did he slam the door? Is that why it was shut so forcefully? They had to go into hyperspace but if the door was open then she would have been sucked out and she really would have been lost in space.

But if he was outside where was he now?

Mira didn't want to think about that. He was safe. She believed that.

"We should have brought your data pad from last night," Mira commented. "Then I could start making a list for what needs to be fixed."

"You want to fix this?" Kori asked.

Mira nodded, "I need to get back to my family somehow, or at least make it to a planet where I can contact them." She didn't even want to think about how worried they would be.

Kori nodded. However, he thought that it might lead to Mira waiting for a couple of months, but he didn't want to discourage her. Not many people traded with money, but perhaps there were small jobs that people could make exceptions.

"I can ask Saura to look at it. She'll be able to make a list of what you need easily. And she'll know where to get the parts," Kori told her.

"Saura?" Mira asked.

"Saura Tinsti," Kori answered. "She's our mechanic. She's really good at what she does. If she has time I'm sure she'll come up with we ask."

Mira nodded. Truth be told she didn't know what all she would need, but if someone who's job was in ships and mechanics would take a look she would be more than grateful.

"Okay," Mira answered. "Wake me up tomorrow. I don't need to sleep the whole day away again."

Kori smirked, but nodded. He looked up at the sky and noticed how the sun was already starting to set.

"We better get back. I think you'll want to watch your footing to make sure that you won't fall," Kori told her.

"That would be much appreciated," Mira agreed.

Kori nodded and turned, but Mira stared at the Phantom one last time before carefully turning to follow him.

~.~

"Kanan, you need to come back," Hera told him gently.

The Jedi sat there on the ground, his back still to her.

"I can't," Kanan whispered.

"Ezra and Sabine need you," Hera tried to reason with him. "And it's not good for you to stay out here all alone."

Hera was met with silence. It was getting dark on Atollon and she didn't want to be out alone with those spider things in the dark. But Kanan had been out here for four days since they arrived at the recreated Chopper Base.

"Kanan, please. Dawn misses you. Ezra needs you," Hera tried again, her voice soft but desperate.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Kanan, no one blames you for what happened. It's no one's fault," Hera told him.

"I should have gotten her on the ship," Kanan answered her. "That was _my_ responsibility."

"You can't let this get to you, Kanan," Hera told him. "If anything it's counterproductive. We need your help searching for Mira."

"I'm here to find her," Kanan told her.

"You can't do it alone," Hera told him.

There was silence between them as she watched Kanan's head hang lower as his shoulders started to sink. Hera sighed and took a step closer, her hand outstretched but Kanan's one hand raised up, making her stop.

"Leave me," Kanan whispered.

"Staying out here getting mad at yourself isn't doing any good," Hera tried to persuade him.

" _Please_ ," Kanan begged.

Hera stared at him, the wind starting to pick up and move her lekku. She didn't want him out here any longer, but she knew that she couldn't force him either. Hera's hand dropped slightly and she sighed, leaning back again.

"We'll be waiting for you," Hera told him.

She was met with silence once again. The Twi'lek gulped and went to turn around before his voice moved through the air again.

"I love you."

Hera turned back to look at him. He had not moved, but his voice was of desperation, as though he was begging for her to know. She bit her lip slightly before walking to him. With each step he sat still as before, but he did not stop her as she came closer. Hera carefully slowly knelt down, as though not to scare him, and placed her hand carefully on his shoulder. Seeing that he didn't shrug it off, she kept it there.

"I know," Hera told him.

Carefully, she moved herself closer and moved her arm so that it moved across his chest until her hand rested on the other shoulder. She felt him lean into her slightly as she moved her head close, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Hera told him, moving her head to kiss his neck. "We all do. Come back soon, love."

Kanan didn't answer her, but Hera knew how he felt. She gently unwrapped her arm and leaned back again. Getting to her feet, Hera stared down at him as Kanan kept his back to her. But she understood. So she turned around and made her slightly long walk back to the Ghost.

It was dark when she got back to the base. Luckily she had no problems. The old base had gotten slightly smaller. Leia didn't think that they should use old ports because the First Order may have knowledge of where they were, but Hera recreated it, but small. Chopper Base location was never confirmed in release on any documentation. It was a desolate planet where no one would get curious.

She wondered if her granddaughter was on one too. That's what most of the planets in the Outer Rim were. But Hera knew that from the trajectory that Mira went into the Outer Rim, but only just at the gates of it. There was the possibility of her being thrown back or thrown too far foreward. Hera had been looking at the last information the Ghost received of the Phantom almost every hour of the four days Mira and the Phantom were missing. The Phantom had just made it into the Outer Rim before it was pulled too much for the state it was in. But she wondered if she was on some desolate planet because Mira hadn't tried to contact them or any post in the Resistance. Ezra kept telling them that Mira was alive, that he could sense that, but that he didn't know where she was. If she was on a planet she was sure that Mira would have found some way if she could to contact them. And from there the fears came. What if Mira was alone on a deserted planet? What if she was in a bad environment. The Phantom wasn't equipped with as much emergency supplies for something too drastic. But she had survived four days, wherever she was.

The outside of the base was mostly deserted as everyone headed in for the night. There were a couple of people in chairs, talking, but it was mostly quiet.

She made it to the Ghost and was sure that it was quieter than when she had left it. Nobody had talked to much for the past couple of days. It was a solum silence as people mourned and feared for their missing family member.

She wished that Rex and Kallus were still with them. Both of them would know about different planets that they could check, different ways of connecting to outposts and people there, hidden or non-charted planets that they could visit just in case.

Hera walked into the galley. At the entrance she saw Ezra's hair as he was sitting on the couch and was about to open her mouth when she stepped forward more and saw him turn his head and put a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be silent. As she stepped more into the room, she realized why. Sabine was leaning against Ezra, her cheek against his shoulder, slightly curled into him, fast asleep. Hera smiled slightly. The two parents had barely gotten any sleep. From what she recalled, this was the first time that Sabine was sleeping in a little over two days. Their faces showed their worry and exhaustion. Both were paler and had deep, black bags under their eyes, almost like soot.

The two had been awake when Hera had left. And Zeb was awake too, but she didn't see him anywhere. The Lasat had been watching over the two ever since they came out of hyperspace and knew that the Phantom wasn't with them. She knew Dawn was asleep, or at least she was when she left. The twenty-one year old found it the easiest to sleep out of all of them and Hera was glad that her daughter was getting some much-needed sleep. Hera didn't like how she was so worried, though she knew she missed Mira.

Seeing Sabine crash like that made her worry. She didn't like how Ezra and Sabine were losing this much sleep, but everyone was doing that. The only sleep anyone got was when their body was physically too tired and crashed. Everyone's sleeping schedule had been completely knocked over. No one actually had a schedule anymore. It was just when their body told them it was too much.

She saw that Ezra was still looking over some images of the family over the years. It was what he and Sabine had been doing for a couple of hours before Hera left. She and Ezra found Sabine, head against the table, her chin rested on her arm as she looked up at images of them with Mira with a sad and distant look in her eyes.

The image that was projected was one of Sabine holding Mira. Sabine was bent forward a smile on her face, though you could barely see it. Hera knew this was taken as she quickly bent over, moving Mira down as well as she blew a couple of raspberries into the girl's child's stomach before quickly moving back up, standing there for a second or two before quickly bending over again with the baby. It made Hera smile. She remembered those days clearly. Mira _loved_ when they would do that with her. She was sure there were some images of her and Kanan doing that too. Mira would instantly smile from crying and would _laugh and laugh_. Hera still could hear her beautiful chimed laugh echo in her ears as she stared at the picture. The echo of the laugh on Mira's happy face as well.

"That's one of my favourites," Hera whispered to him.

Ezra smiled slightly, his eyes not coming off the picture.

"Kanan is still out there," Ezra stated.

Hera nodded.

"He is," Hera answered.

"Thank you for trying," Ezra told her.

Hera nodded. She knew that Ezra wanted to go out there himself, but she also knew that he didn't want to leave Sabine. The two had been leaning on each other the most, Sabine relying on Ezra to tell her anything he could sense in their Force connection. While the two also leaned on their family for support, she knew how they needed each other. Dawn had never gone missing and she never had to go through that and she hoped that she never would.

Ezra looked up at her and whispered, "I'm going to take her to bed."

Hera nodded. Ezra moved to take the projector when Hera stepped forward.

"Could I keep looking?" Hera asked him.

Ezra looked up at her, but retreated his hand back.

"Yeah," he answered her.

She gave him a grateful smile and watched as he turned carefully, still supporting Sabine against him until it was as though she was leaning against his chest. She was so exhausted that Sabine didn't seem to notice. Ezra moved them closer to the edge from behind the table before he moved his arms under her legs and across her back to lift her. Sabine still leaned against him, in deep sleep.

"Try to get some rest too," Hera told him.

Ezra nodded. Maybe if Sabine was sleeping then Ezra would too, but she doubted it. He might spend most of his time watching over her, but perhaps he would be able to get even just an hour of rest.

He walked past her and they said a last goodnight before Hera turned back to look at the projector. Silently, she made her own way behind the table and looked at the scattered image card that Sabine had taken out of a small box. She took the open box and looked into it to grab a card. Setting the box down, she ejected the card in the projector and put in the new one. Her heart caught in her chest as she stared at projected image of a six-year-old Mira who was making a Jedi pose with a smile on her face, one Ezra surely showed her, with her one hand out and her play lightsaber ready. The little girl was cute with her braided hair behind her and her eyes sparkling.

She the longest she went without seeing Mira for was three weeks, but every time they were away she knew that she was safe. She knew where they were and that Mira was safe with Ezra and Sabine. This separation was completely different. It hurt her more than anything had before.

Hera stared at the image of the happy little girl again.

"We're going to find you, love," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: the character Saura is also a creation of Meldy-Arts on tumblr. I do not own her. A drawing of her is the human hybrid in this picture on meldy-art's tumblr: /**_ ** _post / 152657138249 / miras-made-a-ton-of-friends-in-the-rebellion_**

 **Chapter Three**

Mira jumped awake slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes immediately and saw Kori move slightly, as though getting ready to dodge a punch that might be coming his way. When Mira saw that it was him though, she calm down again, letting out a small sigh.

"Sorry," Kori answered her. "But you said yesterday that you wanted me to wake you up so…"

Mira nodded, moving a bit in the bed to try and sit up slightly.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to people waking me up," Mira answered him, grunting a bit as she carefully sat up. Kori moved back in to help her, but she waved it off, biting her lip as she finally found herself sitting up in the bed.

Looking around, she saw that the sun coming through the window was not bright. It was kind of like when she woke up yesterday, but the sun was not as bright or orange. It was more of a whispy, waking yellow. It was morning, and slightly early too. The sun looked like it was in the middle of rising.

"What time is it?" Mira asked Kori.

"0600," Kori answered her. "Mum is making some food before she is going out to the fields. I thought that you would want some breakfast. Also, if we are going to see Saura it would be best to do it in the morning before she starts a project."

Mira nods, "sounds great….can you help me up?"

Kori nods and moves forward again, wrapping his arms around her like the day before and helping her off of the bed. With the second experience, Mira was able to keep a better balance as she got out of the bed. Kori moved when she was at her feet, noticing that she was standing a bit better. She wasn't standing up straight yet, but she was used to walking on her severed ribs and collarbone. When she was ready, Mira started to step forward and walk slowly to the doorway by herself. When she heard a drawer open, she looked back before regretting it with her stretched muscles. She turned carefully to see Kori going through some of the drawers, though not the one her armour and lightsabers were in. He seemed to feel her eyes on him because he turned around though, his hand was grasping some type of tarp.

"What is that?" Mira asked as Kori took out another tarp-like item.

The Togruta looked back at her and answered as he stood up again, tarp in his hands.

"They are for Mum today…and maybe me later too," Kori answered. "For some of our crops, some seeds fall off easily when you remove the plant. With Mum's arthritis it's hard to get all of the seeds so the tarp is just to catch the others."

Mira nodded. "Oh."

She hadn't really thought about the room before. She had mostly just been sleeping in it and worrying about her family, but she hadn't really realized the dimensions of the layout and which room was what.

"Whose room is this anyway?" Mira asked.

Kori looked around and answered.

"Well, it's a spare room really. It was more for storage until I moved in with my bedroom things. So all the things in that room came down here. And then Mum needed a new bed a couple of years ago so it more kind of became a spare room, but you're the first person to really stay in it," Kori explained.

Mira nodded after looking around. It didn't really look like a storage room, but perhaps they just put everything in the dresser drawers. Or maybe when harvest season was over the room was more packed with baskets and other things that were being used now.

Mira moved through the doorway and Kori followed her as Mira entered the main room. She saw Miara placing some type of toast on the last empty plate that was on the table. There were also glasses of water and another type of thing on the plate, some type of cooked egg. She didn't recognize what animal it was from though.

The older woman looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning," Miara told her. "I hope you are hungry."

Nodding with a smile on her face, Mira carefully moved closer to the table and used her good hand to bring out the chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you," Mira told her, hoping that her gratitude shown in her voice as much as she meant it. Miara didn't have to do any of this for her. She didn't have to take care of her or feed her. From what this looked like, Miara and Kori didn't have a lot of food to spare.

Miara just gave her a smile before taking the tarps from Kori.

"Thank you, dear," Miara told him as she placed the tarps in a pair of empty baskets while Kori went to sit down.

"Karmin didn't run up today. I'm guessing that Katari is feeling better so Bianna will be back too," Kori commented, starting conversation as he took the toast and began to eat it.

It was Miara's turn to sit down. As she got settled, she answered him. "there hasn't been a runner yet, but if Karmin caught what Katari had then Bianna wouldn't come out anyway. A message would be sent in with one of the other members."

Mira was mostly silent, not knowing what they were talking about. She started to eat the toast and had to keep from letting out a moan in delight.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is really good," Mira commented. "I've never had bread like this."

Miara looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you," she told Mira. "It's a mix of grain."

"Everyone in town loves it. At the end of the harvest season when we've harvested all of the grains she will sell the bread at the market. Everyone loves it. She can sell them by the pound," Kori told her.

The older woman shook her head and her one hand as though to shake off the compliment.

"I'm so glad that I raised you to be modest," Miara commented.

Both Kori and Mira giggled. Mira couldn't help it. Miara and Kori just had a way of…bringing you in. Of making you part of their own world and inviting you in; of settling you in. They were so open and kind. They treated Mira like family. She could tell that they treated everyone like family, like they were a part of the household dynamic.

Kori turned to her and explained, as she continued to eat the toast, "most of the farmland around here is harvested by everyone in the town, and then we split it. Some people have their own fields too, like us, but others just take their share of the farmland around the town."

"It started after the Empire left," Miara explained. "When I was younger it would just be groups that would work separately and the farmland was split, but after the Empire came and destroyed most of the soil we had, everyone that decided to stay came together to work on the fields because all of the fields needed the collaborative work. And after that it just stayed because every year it would still need work. It's not until the past twenty years where we really started to get plantation back to what it was, but no one wanted to change anything. I guess it brought a lot of town collaboration. It's one of the reason why we are all pretty close."

"Mum's one of the leaders since she is one of the elders," Kori explained. "So people tell her and the other leaders when they cannot come to work in the fields. Bianna is someone in town but she has been out for a week because one of her sons was really sick."

Mira nodded. It was an interesting system, but she had seen the crops in some of Miara's fields. If the soil was as bad as she said, even still affecting the crops now then it would make sense for the town to come together to try and work on the soil for everyone's survival. She didn't know what the economic state of the moon was then, but she believed Miara when she said that there were some people who could not leave and had to make due with what they had. That was what happened now.

Miara looked back up at Mira and asked her, "what made you want to get up early today?"

"Uh…well Kori said that I could meet with someone named Saura and she could look over my ship and see what I would need to rebuild it," Mira answered.

"Oh, yes, she'll know that," Miara agreed before looking at the time. "You'd want to get her before she starts a project though."

"That's why we're heading out early," Kori answered her. "So I'll be a little late coming in, but I can work overtime."

"That'd leave you for almost the dark working on the back fields," Miara answered him. Mira could hear her concern.

Kori shrugged and gave her a smile, taking a last bite of the toast on his plate before swallowing. "Mum, I'll be fine. I've done it before."

"Not with that heavy of equipment," Miara cautioned.

Kori rolled his eyes playfully before leaning over the table to kiss her cheek as he carefully moved up from the table with an empty plate, "Mum I'll be fine. I've done ones with clippers before." Miara smiled and both her and Mira watched as he moved to place the plate in the sink. Mira smiled at the interactions. It was such…simplicity. Such a domestic normalcy that seemed so calming. It was inviting and comforting. Mira found herself softly smiling at their interactions. She didn't know how they did it, but she didn't feel like an outsider. It was another way that they seemed to invite her into their world, into their little family.

For a small second, she was happy before her mind fell to the reality that the interactions were familiar. Her smile faltered a bit when she remembered how her parents would do that to each other. Small intimate moments, her father kissing her mother on the cheek in the morning after walking up behind her as she is making caff, or how she would see her father resting on the couch and her mother would place a blanket over him and kiss his cheek, or how they would embrace whenever one of them were gone on a mission. Or how her grandmother would have a cup of caff ready for her grandfather every morning, or how she would oversee her grandmother at a table and looking over whatever, looking stressed and her grandfather would come up behind her and kiss her cheek before giving her a cup of caf. Or how every morning when she was at her grandparents when she was younger, her Uncle Zeb would say 'good morning Giggle-Bug, good morning Sunshine' and she knew that every morning Zeb would tell Dawn 'good morning Sunshine'. Or how every time they saw her Nana again after being separated for a long time, her grandmother would hug them intensely and smile as she looked over their facial features and telling them with a smile how much she missed them.

Just simple moments. Family interactions. Family love.

She suddenly felt a slight feeling of homesickness and slight pain in her chest when she remembered just how far away she was. The feeling of missing them never left but she felt like she could keep going with it, like it was a chronic pain she was used to even though it was days after she woke up without them.

The Togruta turned to them again and told Mira, taking her out of her thoughts, "I just have to oil up one of the techs for Mum. When I come back I can go to town. Whenever you are done you can go to the ship. Do you remember the way?"

Mira thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think so," Mira answered.

Kori nodded and then pointed to a drawer at the other side of the room near a desk with some papers on it.

"There should be a data pad in the first drawer. Bring it and we can make notes about what you need," Kori told her.

The girl nodded. Kori gave her a last smile before moving out the front door, putting on his shoes outside. Mira stared after him for a moment blankly, though unsure why before the older woman caught her attention again by asking her a question.

"You'll be able to walk alright?" Miara asked her.

Mira turned to stare at her before nodding, a slight forced smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Mira answered her. "The first time that we went I was okay."

Miara nodded, a small smile on her face as she watched Mira finish the egg contents before moving on to the next piece of toast.

"Are you hungry for anything more?" she asked.

The young girl's eyes suddenly widened and she told the other woman, slightly nervous, "oh, no no not at all. This is enough, thank you, Miara. You really don't need to do all this for me!"

The older woman shook her head and stood up from the table, taking her plate to the sink.

"Of course, I'm going to feed you, dear," Miara told her. "You are a guest, it's not like I'm going to let you starve!"

Mira suddenly felt a little self-conscious and blushed a bit. She twisted her fingers a little nervously, "Well…I…I know I wasn't exactly invited."

The older woman shrugged.

"It's not like you have a choice, but you are no trouble, dear. I hope you don't think you are."

Mira shrugged, looking around the room. Her fingers stopped twisting, but she didn't feel all that less nervous

"I feel like I should be doing something to help," Mira told her.

But the old woman shook her head.

"Don't worry, dear. Focus on getting help for your ship. I know that your parents must be very worried," Miara told her, gently patting the younger girl's arm. "I am a mother. I understand the worry they must be feeling."

Staring at her for a little bit, Mira slowly smiled before nodding. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve all this hospitality. But she was grateful.

Kori moved back into the house, looking over at Mira.

"She'll be meeting us there about the time that we get there," Kori told Mira.

"She knows where the ship is?" Mira asked.

Kori grinned slightly.

"No offence, Mira, but everyone knows where it is," Kori told her.

Right. Of course. The whole crash landing thing.

She nodded and looked towards Miara and gave her one last smile.

"Thank you again for breakfast," she told her.

Miara gave her another smile before looking at the two, "good luck."

Mira nodded and took the data pad in her good hand.

~.~

"Kori!"

The sudden call almost made Mira jump. She had been sensing the new arrival, but she wasn't expecting such a loud voice to come through the silence.

Kori turned a lot quicker and with more grace than Mira did. The walk over brought a bright and sunny. Surprising to her, the moon was very bright early in the morning. But it did make for good scenery on the walk.

As they waited, Mira could sense the newcomer making her way to them. She had a very…eccentric signature in the Force. Very unique. Loud and electric but yet soft and kind. She had never sensed someone like that before.

The signature seemed to fit the look. The newcomer was beautiful in an ordinary sort of way. She had an ordinary face and look, but there was still something electrifying about it. The girl in front of her had dark skin, though slightly lighter than Miara's skin. Her hair was a different texture too, more like her own. It was more of a dark chocolate brown and she had it up in a quick ponytail, though some bangs still hung by the side of her head to frame her face, which was also done by a red handkerchief tied loosely around her neck. She wore a crop top, showing off her stomach. She looked closer to Dawn's age, though slightly younger. She didn't look to be twenty yet. Maybe she was eighteen or nineteen.

Mira stared at her. On her shoulder and on the side of her upper stomach she saw the white circles, like large freckles that she recognized some Togrutas and sometimes Twi'leks had. Mira understood.

A Nobody.

She wondered if there were many beings like that around the moon. Just normal beings with mixed species heritage. She was like Dawn: illegal, just for being mixed species. They had no rights in the galaxy and were prejudiced against on most planets, especially in the Inner Rim. Some years ago there were rumours about Mixes being taken to jail or killed. After all, they were illegal with no rights. She didn't know too much about that though. Whenever she started to overhear something, especially when she was with Dawn, her family would hush who was talking. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the details. She had enough constant and variations of nightmares as it was. She didn't know if she wanted to add Dawn's execution or brutal murder to the list.

"Mira, this is Saura. Saura, this is Mira," Kori introduced.

Although the girl seemed to have a bit of a tough visage, she did offer Mira a smile, a weird smirk that was still brought a welcoming feeling. Mira had never seen someone do that before.

"So you're the new townsman on our moon," Saura told her, "welcome to Raada. Congratulations."

The words seemed sarcastic, yet somehow she brought a lightness to them. Mira realized it quickly that Saura was trying to make her smile or laugh. As sarcastic as the words seemed, it came from something lighthearted and Mira could hear that and it did, in fact, make her smile. Her voice was slightly deep but it had an electric pulse yet soothing edge. It was interesting to hear.

Saura smiled as well when she saw the other gain one. She looked over the two's shoulders to see the metal clump.

"Kori told me that you could probably help in fixing my ship," Mira explained.

Saura nodded.

"Yeah I can probably look at it," Saura agreed before turning to Mira again. "But I can't promise I'll have good news."

Mira nodded, understanding. She was hoping for a miracle, but knew that it was unlikely. She just wanted to know the condition of the Phantom.

Saura nodded, glad to see that Mira understood before Kori turned to let her walk through them.

Seeing the wrecked ship, Saura looked down at it in slight surprise.

"From the VCX series…" Saura immediately observed, hands on her hips as she began to look over the initial damage. "I guess that you _could_ have chosen an older model."

Mira was surprised at just how well Saura knew ships. The Phantom wasn't easily recognizable in the damage that it was in, but Saura could easily identify it. She took a glance towards Kori, who noticed that her head changed towards his direction and he offered her a smile, almost as if to say 'I told you she'd be able to help'.

Saura didn't say anything else before she walked towards the ship. She jumped into the small ditch of the crash and stared at the ramp door, surprised. She looked along the edges of the door, then along the ship itself. The hatch had definitely been shut with quite the force of power. It was dented all along the sides from the slam. Her finger tips traced the side of the opening from the black marks of the rush.

"What the crocker happened to the hatch?" she called up to them.

Mira's face twisted in slight guilt. Though she didn't know why.

"I don't know," Mira admitted. "I can't quite remember all the details."

Mira watched as Saura carefully entered the ship. She took a step closer and moved to stand at the edge of the ditch where Saura would come out again. Kori stood by her, his arms crossed. The two were silent for a couple of minutes. Mira could hear the slight clangs of metal pieces falling or things moving as Saura made her way around the ship and inspected the controls. She heard some things open and further moving around.

After a couple more minutes, Mira saw Saura carefully make her way out of the ship again. As she moved out and into the dirt, she called up to them, "I couldn't get to the engine, but that wouldn't matter." Saura looked over at Kori and held out her hand. "Kori, please?"

He grinned but nodded and took a step forward. He held out his hand and grunted slightly as he helped her up. Sara gripped his wrist and he hers as she moved up the ditch, gripping onto the side a couple of times before taking balance on the ground with them. When she let go, she turned to Mira again and sighed.

"I doubt that the engine is in great condition, but that honestly doesn't matter. There is no way you can fly this thing," Saura informed Mira, her hands on her hips again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this thing will never fly again," Saura told her.

Mira took that time to process that a bit before looking down at the Phantom again.

"Well I was hoping you would be able to tell me what parts I would need to rebuilt it," Mira told her, "or fix it at least."

Mira watched Saura's eyes widen as though they were going to come out of their sockets. The woman asked Mira, her tone expressing nothing but shock and disbelief.

"You want to _rebuild_ this thing?" Saura asked her.

Mira nodded innocently.

"Well…yes. I was hoping to," Mira admitted. There was a bit of silence between the three, Mira starting to feel a little smaller under Saura's gaze. She was average height but she knew how to stare someone down without doing so in a heartless or hurtful way. "What would you suggest."

Saura stared at her, blinking a couple of times before she deadpanned, nothing but a tone of seriousness with her voice:

"Get a new ship."

The Jedi stood there, taken aback slightly by the words. It was becoming obvious that Saura was not someone to beat around the bush.

"You're sure you can't work on it?" Mira asked, her voice smaller now.

Saura could see that the quick answer was discouraging by how Mira's eyes seemed to dim. The worry lines on her forehead increased slightly and even the slightest smile to be found on her face was gone. The tall girl sighed and told her, "sweetheart, even I can't make miracles like that. Your whole circuit board controls and the whole front wiring needs to be completely replaced because they are fired and completely unusable. And with a ship like that you can't use new parts. You'd have to get older parts and there is no guarantee those would work either. Not to mention, but flying those in, even to the next planet over, would be extremely expensive and complicated. But like I said, even if we did all that there is no guarantee those parts would work. And even if they did, your wiring is done. There isn't anything to do to replace that unless you get a whole new front for the ship because even if you get new wires, the connectors are done. You'd basically need to replace the whole front and they in no way make these anymore. This ship was in good condition. Whoever kept it had it in great condition, but I bet you no one else would keep something as old as that in even average condition."

It was a long rant of explanation, but something Mira needed to hear. She sighed and stared down at the Phantom. Her grandmother always did take care of it. But if everything needed to be replaced then what could she do. It wasn't a matter of parts anymore. She didn't have money to get out of a whole new front. She was sure her parents didn't either by the time they factor in the cost of the parts, the shipping, and then the money to pay Saura for working on it. Mira knew ships, but she didn't know that much. She'd leave it all to Saura to make sure it would work anyway.

Mira ran a hand through her hair, trying to think and to blink away the tears that were threatening to come. The three were silent, Kori staring at her to watch for her reaction. She needed another way off the planet. The Phantom was really her hope, but it was unusable. She needed to think of other options.

"Do you have a messaging system?" Mira asked her. "What if I tried to sell the parts of the Phantom for it?"

Saura shrugged, crossing her arms to get more comfortable.

"Our messaging system is mostly through the store, but it only makes it to the next couple of planets over and the main port we use to import items. You can try, but no one would be looking for metal like this. It's too old. At least nowhere around here. I mean, I can try to expand the resources, but they won't get very far, and it would be old collectors or makers using the parts to recreate ships. But, to be honest, no one has working models of this anymore. If they do, they'd pay a lot because it wouldn't be easy to find, but I don't have the resources to set the selling ads that far. They may make it to half of the Outer Rim by talk, but the ad itself will only go a couple of planets away."

Mira's frown deepened as she looked back down at the Phantom.

"You don't leave me with a lot of options." Mira sighed, her shoulders sinking slightly in defeat.

Saura stared at her. She didn't like giving out bad news, especially when this girl seemed so desperate. She couldn't blame her. She knew this girl's story from what Kori told her. Saura had her mother with her and this girl was isolated from her own family. But Mira was right about one thing, she didn't have a lot of options.

Saura sighed and thought for a moment before she answered, "well…I have an old ship you can use."

Mira's ears perked up almost and her eyes almost clicked as they moved up to look at Saura.

"Really?" Mira asked. It didn't matter the age of the ship. If she could get it working then it was a chance.

Saura held out her pointed finger as though for Mira to hold on to her excitement.

"Yes I do, _but_ ," Saura told her, "It's not usable yet. The engine needs to be replaced soon, but the wiring inside is all good. It's mostly just old and needs some fixes and replacements on the control. But the engine is the main thing. It's pretty worn in too."

"If it got a new engine then how far could it make out?" Mira asked her.

Saura thought for a moment before explaining, "see the thing is that even with this thing, it would be an older model and was made a certain way to take a certain size of battery, engine, and computer, so can't take a new battery easily. So the 'new' battery would just be a good used one. I can probably manage to make it go to some close planets, but it would be doubtful if it could make it anywhere out of the Outer Rim."

"As is where could it go?" Mira asked.

Saura's eyes almost budged out again, but she thought for a moment.

"As is?…um…well maybe some close planets," Saura answered, "if everything else is replaced."

Mira thought for a moment, wondering how she should ask the next question. She looked between Kori and Saura. She didn't want to give up rebel bases. But naming planets shouldn't hurt. It would be too vague to make a connection.

"Would it make it to Lothal? Or Atollon?" Mira asked.

Saura's face twisted.

"The engine would probably die before getting to Lothal. And I've never heard of Atollon. But if it's around that area I'd say it would have the same results." Saura answered, seeing pieces start to click in Mira's head.

Okay, so that was out. Where else…

Of course!

"What about getting to D'Qar?" Mira asked her.

"D'Qar?" Saura asked, thinking for a moment as her face twisted in confusion. "Well, it's certainly a lot closer than Lothal. It's not too far off, about the next system out, but why would you want to go to another Outer Planet with barely a population? It would be even smaller than the one here on Raada."

Mira thought for a moment to answer her. As much as these people are hiding from the First Order, she didn't know them too well. She didn't know if they would unravel the Resistance if it meant that they would get favours, or think they would, from the First Order.

"I have family there," Mira answered. It wasn't even a lie either. Leia was like family.

Although she didn't look convinced, Saura nodded and answered her, "well…it might. It'd need a whole new engine though, but I think it could make it there."

"What about a messaging device?" Mira asked.

Saura stared at it, thinking for a moment. "With all the new updates in modern technology and how old this thing is…I'd say we'd have to be at least to the next planet, as long as where you are going have a strong beacon receiver."

Mira nodded. It would. She knew enough about that. Leia wouldn't settle for anything less if it made sure to get messages to and from the other bases. If she could get close enough, even with a crappy messaging system and if the ship would die close enough, then she could send a message to Leia or even her grandmother if she was on the base.

Saura looked up at the sky while Mira was thinking. She looked at Kori and then to Mira again.

"Hey, I can meet you early tomorrow and you can look it over and tell me what you think. We can discuss what it needs and other things like that, but I got to go and get to work. Is that okay?" Saura asked the Jedi.

Mira turned to Saura and nodded. The sooner the better, but Mira had a feeling that even if she got to see the ship today there was no way she would even be able to leave before the end of the week. As much as that made her stomach churn, it was something she had to face. This wasn't going to be a miracle. This was going to be a process and, sadly, perhaps a long one.

Mira nodded and Saura smiled.

"Okay. Come at 6. That'll give me about an hour to talk with you, or maybe two depending on how much I get done today," Saura explained.

Mira nodded.

Saura nodded as well before thinking for a moment, "hey, I don't think I got your name."

Slightly surprised, the Jedi answered: "Mira."

Saura smiled.

"Well, Mira, I'll see what I can do for you," the other girl told her.

Mira nodded and gave her a small smile before Saura unfolded her hands and looked between the two.

"I guess I'll see you two later," Saura stated, starting to move forward to go back to the town. She turned back slightly and called, "and Kori, say 'hi' to your mother for me."

Kori smiled but nodded.

"I'll see you later," Kori called back to her.

His next focus of attention was Mira. He turned back to her to see that she was looking down at the Phantom again. He frowned a bit. It wasn't good news and he knew the feeling of missing family. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Kori gained the courage to ask: "are you okay?"

Mira didn't turn to look at him again. She gulped and asked, "can I meet you back at your house?"

"Yeah, of course," he had been expecting that.

Mira could barely hear him walk away as she stared at the Phantom. Kori and Miara were nice and more than generous. It was a family setting that made her feel safe and protected.

But all she really wanted was her family. She was stuck. And she didn't want to think about how long it would be until she saw them again.


End file.
